


I Wanna Get Better

by blerdxlines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daydreaming, Dirty Thoughts, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Erections, Humor, Imagination, Inappropriate Erections, Lúcio is a kind muffin and Akande wants a piece, M/M, Medical Conditions, Nursing, Oblivious, Phantom pain, Physical Therapy, Portuguese, Rough Oral Sex, Skating, Teasing, Trust, Yoga, phantom limb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blerdxlines/pseuds/blerdxlines
Summary: Akande has turned his back on Talon and is now an agent of Overwatch. After returning the Doomfist gauntlet he's begun to experience some phantom pains and nurse Lúcio prescribes him some one-on-one physical therapy, during which Akande's thoughts begin to run wild.





	I Wanna Get Better

**Author's Note:**

> Perhaps this was inspired by a headcanon from Tumblr, but I like the idea that many of the Overwatch characters with cybernetic enhancements/limbs are amputees?
> 
> Nossa Senhora! - Oh my God! (Portuguese)

To see Doomfist at Watchpoint: Gibraltar was certainly a sight one had to blink twice at. The man whose face haunted Overwatch agents was now seated in a far-too-small chair in the med bay.

Still as threatening as ever, but with a softer demeanor-- which didn't mean much, considering he was still just as brass.

Mercy was patching up some soldiers, working tirelessly as usual to keep everything running smooth. Nobody questioned her or her abilities, instead, they waited patiently to be seen by her, knowing they'd be in good hands. Akande, however, did not like to be kept waiting.

He stood and spoke in a normal tone, yet the deepness boomed through the medbay, catching everyone's attention.

"Little woman," He called out. "I need assistance."

His comment was followed by the rapid beeping of multiple patients' cardiac monitors, Angela took note of that before deciding to respond to him.  
"Just a moment, Mr. Ogundimu." She called over, checking a nearby patient's clipboard.

"Don't worry, I got ya Angela!"

In walked Lúcio-- or in danced Lúcio, one should say-- leisurely skating through the hall of hospital beds, throwing in a fancy twirl or two. Akande sat down as Lúcio approached, his chair creaking with pain. He didn't prefer sitting but he noticed it made it easier to speak with 'tiny people' that way, it also made half of the room's heart rate decrease.

Akande wasn't quite sure the feelings he had toward the spunky Brazilian, standing a mere 5 foot 3 inches to his giantness, a figure as small as his wouldn't even register on his radar. Hana, who's only inches taller than Lúcio has more than once experienced crushed toes at the hands ~~or feet~~ of Doomfist: The Successor, yet Akande found himself focusing in on Lúcio whenever he entered the room.

_It must be all that noise he makes._

Lúcio stopped a few feet in front of him, smiling sweetly before announcing. "Welcome to Watchpoint: Gibraltar's state of the art medbay!"

"I've seen better." Akande replied flatly.

Lúcio wasn't quite sure how to interpret Akande's humor, after all, the man is usually very straightforward, sarcasm doesn't seem like his forte. He clicked his pen a little nervously-- however, nervous was an understatement. Even with one arm, Akande could take down the whole med bay, so he chose his words carefully.

"Can't say I'm surprised by that. I hear Numbani has some pretty rich people, yourself included."

Akande was always happy to hear about his success from others, but side conversations would have to wait. He glanced over Lúcio's name tag, a frog sticker plastered on the front.

"Mr. Correia dos Santos." "--No need for formalities, you can just call me Lúcio." The larger man nodded, only a bit annoyed by the interruption.

"Lúcio. I need your assistance. I'm experiencing pain in my missing limb."

Lúcio wasn't at all surprised by this. He himself still experiences the pain of phantom limbs-- but he's had his prosthetics so long, he hardly notices them anymore.

"Alright, describe to me the pain you're feeling and where."

Akande paused, giving Lúcio a squint that read 'you clearly see I am missing part of my arm, correct?'  
It wasn't easy to break that stoic scowl that Akande always made, but when he did, his faces were priceless. Lúcio laughed jovially at Akande's silly expression. Had this been another nurse on another day, Akande would've felt his rage flair up, but instead he sat quietly, watching the sway of Lúcio's large locs as he shook with laughter.

Lúcio quickly collected himself, "Listen, I know this might sound weird, but you're gonna have to describe your pain so we can figure out how we can best help you, okay?"

"The pain is currently in my hand, I feel a cramping, twisting ache, but other times it is a sudden jolt of pain. Why is that?"  
Akande has been without part of his arm for some time now and it was only recently that he returned the Doomfist gauntlet, no doubt his body is noticing the difference. Lúcio wasn't quite sure he knew how to easily explain this to him. He jotted down some notes on his clipboard, mulling over his words.

"Listen, lemme break it down for you, okay?" He slowly reached over, grabbing Akande's muscular upper arm. "So part of your arm is gone. You can see that and you feel that-- and your body can too. You know it's gone, but your nerves don't." Lúcio tapped the side of his head but Akande only offered a confused scowl.

"So look, your body's like a baby-- it's readjusting; figuring out how to walk again." Akande had never heard his body be referred to as a baby, but he let the tiny Brazilian continue. "And meanwhile, you're brain's tryna catch up. It knows something's off, but it can't tell why. Our brain sends us pain signals to tell us something's wrong, so this pain is your brain yelling at you:" He mimed a talking motions with his hand. "'Akande this feels weird, you should check it out!' Ya get me?"

Akande found the silly antics Lúcio made entertaining, but before Lúcio could start again he interrupted. "You cannot help me, can you?" Less of a question, he was more so stating a fact.

Lúcio sighed, skating over to take a seat in the chair beside Akande. "We'll do everything we can to make you feel comfortable, but we can't stop the pain. I'm sorry, man."

Akande didn't respond, thinking over ways to silence this growing ache.

"Hey, listen. We've got physical therapy every morning here. Come to a few of the sessions and I can try to help you out."

_Physical therapy? I am in tip top shape. Nothing that tiny Brazilian can do could possibly increase my strength or tolerance to pain._

Akande scoffed, waving the smaller man off. " _C'mon_. Nobody's too good for physical therapy. Check it--" Lúcio rolled up the leg of his loose scrub trousers, revealing his roller skate prosthetics as well as his lengthy scars. Akande couldn't help but take notice of the smooth, toned flesh of Lúcio's leg. "I still go every week." He chuckled.

Something about the way he spoke, the way his eyes twinkle when he smiles made the chair he sat in feel tiny-- tinier than usual. Much too small for Akande to spend a moment longer that crowded hall. "I will take your word for it." He replied chastely before standing up and exiting the med bay.

His thoughts finally began to become clearer as he felt the heat subside from his body with every step, distancing himself from the Brazilian. That is, until Lúcio called out to him. "Yo Akande! I'll see you at 6 am sharp, okay man?" Akande didn't stop, if anything, he sped up as he waved him off.

Lúcio smiled at that as Angela approached. "That went well." She remarked.

"Yeah, well, you know I got that special rhythm." He popped and locked and she giggled. "How much you wanna bet that he'll be here 6 am sharp?"

"Oh, I'm not sure I want to." She sang. "No one can say no to the goatee, Dr. Z. See? Not even you."

She laughed. "Alright enough. I hope you are able to make some progress during your little rendezvous tomorrow. I'll be here helping the other physical therapy patients." By _other_ , she meant the ones too scared to see Akande.

"No problem!" He called back to her, skating away to go check on some waiting patients.

Reinhardt, a betting man, was out 20 dollars that morning, because at 5:15 am, right as Lúcio arrived to open the Gibraltar gym, Akande was there waiting for him.

He heard the Brazilian approaching by the deep rhythmic base of his headphones. Akande was already prepared, dressed in a black tank top and a pair of plain gray sweatpants-- he didn't bother wearing shoes, partially out of fear of stepping on someone's toes.

In skated Lúcio, donning a green tank top and a pair of blue basketball shorts that did nothing to hide his scars and prosthetics, but everything to show off his nicely shaped bum and thighs. Akande almost choked on his own spit-- maybe he'd made a mistake-- maybe he should turn around and head back to his room. Before he could make his decision the pulsing base came to a stop and Lúcio's voice filled the echoed hallway.

"Woah, man you're a _little_ early." He joked. Akande was not laughing, however. He simply gave a silent nod, approaching as Lúcio turned to unlock the padlocked door. Akande looked over the chain inquisitively but did not speak, hoping to keep all non therapy related conversations to a minimum.

"You're wondering why we keep a padlock on the gym door? Yeah, I used to wonder myself. Well, until I joined the med team." He dug in his pocket pulling out a ring crowded with jingling keys. "Some of the agents here would rather train than sleep. Can't say I blame them. Lots of people have problems that only seem to show up when they sleep. But, hey, that's what we're there at the med bay for." He flipped through key after key, trying every other one only to get negative results.

Akande mentally blocked everything the tiny Brazilian began rambling on about, instead fixating on the smaller man's frame. He wasn't large, he had an average muscle build at best and besides his skates, bleached locs, and shoulder tattoo he didn't seem to have any outstanding qualities.

 _He is in no way a threat to me, so what is it about him that commands my attention then?_ He couldn't figure it out _._

Suddenly, Akande's thoughts were interrupted by a melodic humming coming from Lúcio. Akande glanced over at him, unsure if he was aware of the sounds he was making. Lúcio continued, humming the tune a little louder as he began swaying to the silent beat. Soon enough he was moving his shoulders, popping and locking as he picked through the ring of keys. This was all very amusing and any other morning Akande might've laughed, but today he could only offer a tired sigh.

"Ah-- got it!" Lúcio yelled excitedly, pushing a tiny silver key into the lock and the chain fell to the floor. " **Alright, you ready to get pumped, my man?!** " Lúcio's volume caught Akande off guard, his ears ringing.

 _ **"** **Must you always be this loud?"**_ Akande fired back, raising his voice only slightly, but sounding in the halls like a loud boom.

"That's the energy you're gonna need!-- _**Lets go!**_ "

Lúcio gave him a few friendly jabs in the abdomen before pulling open the door and as Akande stepped in the motion sensor lights flickered on to reveal a large athletics gym, the floor a glossy brown wood partially covered in soft wrestling mats.

"Where are the weights?" Akande called out, upon not receiving a response he turned around to see Lúcio had disappeared. "Tiny man. I do not have time for games."

"Sorry man, just pickin' out some tunes!" Akande looked down to see the Brazilian seated on the floor beside him. Akande hadn't even noticed him. He made a note to be more aware of his surroundings.

"Whaddya like? Pop, rock, reggaeton, instrumentals, hip hop, afrobeats, Jùjú, EDM, house?" Akande blinked slowly as Lúcio continued listing off words he'd never heard. He wasn't a fan of music at all, in fact. "The choice is up to you."

Lúcio did a little shimmy in his seat. "Alright! I'm gonna play from the Samba collection, I know you'll like this stuff."

He pressed play on his phone and the Bluetooth speakers in the gym began busting some fast paced Afro-Brazilian beats. Akande did not like it, it was much too chaotic for his liking, but he waited silently as Lúcio stood up to join him.

"Alright man, lets go, shake that sleep out! Feel the music!" Akande gave him a look that read: 'do I look I dance for fun?'

" _C'mon_   _man,_ you got a heartbeat! I know you got a beat in you somewhere!" Akande sighed as Lúcio began to sing with the music, he had a nice voice but he was a little too noisy for his liking. Standing utterly still, he grabbed Lúcio by the arm, stopping his movement and Lúcio felt his heart drop. Akande's fingers curled tightly around his wrist like a blood pressure monitor, his bicep larger than Lúcio's head. Lúcio looked up at him, fear spreading in his belly and a small smile curled up at the ends of Akande's lips. He lifted Lúcio's arm and twirled him around, maybe even a little too rough as the Brazilian quickly spun out of control, landing on his butt.

Akande's laugh boomed through the large gym and accompanying hallways as Lúcio sat in a dazed state, his head still dizzy from the spin, ears burning from what was likely a mixture of adrenaline and embarrassment. Akande looked down at him, a smile on his face, which would be considered a somewhat friendly expression had it not been for the fact that it made Lúcio's heart rattle.

"Did I scare you, little man?" Akande laughed.

"Nah, you just surprised me that's all." Lúcio hopped to his feet. "Can't say I expected a ballroom dancer out of a guy like you." Lúcio chuckled.

"I was not dancing. I spun you, see?"

Just as he did before, he grabbed Lúcio by the arm, but this time Lúcio put a hand to Akande's stomach. "One second buddy-- alright that was fun the first time but we've got hours to do some spinning around. How about some stretches?" Lúcio's arm was motionless, even if he wanted to there was no way he could budge Akande's grip. Still, his hand rested on his stomach, the peaks and valleys of Akande's abs prominent against his fingers. It was only when he inhaled did Lúcio realize this and pull his hand away, his arm still held firm in Akande's grasp.

Akande's eyes examined the tiny Brazilian man's body, tracing the outline of his ass and the shrink of his waist and found himself captivated by his endowed figure. Lúcio twisted his arm a little bit before clearing his throat, his skin beginning to prickle with goosebumps. "You, uh, okay there, bro?" Lúcio managed.

Only then did Akande look him in his face, his eyes a piercing brownish-red. The heat from Lúcio's body poured into his cheeks, his dark complexion a saving grace at this very moment.

"We shall stretch then." He released his forearm, turning around to approach the mat covered floor. In the time being, Lúcio's arm fell to his side, his heart racing to recover from what just took place. "I'll meet ya over there." He called out, a little weakly.

Akande smiled to himself. He wasn't quite sure if Lúcio's behavior was due to fear or embarrassment, but for some reason he enjoyed throwing the tiny dancer off his game. He enjoyed pursuing him and playing with him. Lúcio was enjoying himself too, but in a different way.

The rest of physical therapy went smoothly, 60 second intervals of varying stretches to Samba and every once in a while a little jam session, courtesy of Lúcio. The end, unbeknownst to Lúcio, was gonna focus more on him.

They were preparing to leave the gym, Akande waiting by the doors as Lúcio returned all of their yoga items used to their original places. "Lúcio." Akande called out, the first time he'd spoken his name since they'd been here.

"What's up, man?" Lúcio approached, a green frog decorated water bottle in hand.

"How fast are you?"

Lúcio chuckled. "Pretty fast, if I do say so myself."

"You are a healer, correct? You heal very easily in battle?"

"For sure! That's my specialty."

"You must stay by my side in battle."

Lúcio snorted a little bit, taking a sip from his water bottle before Akande continued. "Your healers are slow and often preoccupied. They are not able to reach me in time." Lúcio scoffed. "You need to worry about healing up before we talk anything about missions, homie--" "--We will discuss this now." Akande interrupted.

"You are small. I will keep you safe, and in return you will stay by my side and heal me in battle." Lúcio felt his skin prickle again. Akande seemed serious--adamant almost-- and it put a skip in his heart. Lúcio began anxiously fiddling with the sports cap on his water bottle, and Akande took notice.

"Listen, I'm glad you trust me, but I don't pick the teams, Akande. We gotta focus on you getting better for right now, okay?" Akande approached him, his large hand coming up to rest on Lúcio's tiny shoulder. "I trust you." He said. The look in his eyes was far different from any look he'd given Lúcio before. It was soft, warm. His touch was gentle, much different than the way he'd grabbed him earlier. Lúcio couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"Thanks man, I trust you too." He replied. Truly, Lúcio felt a warmness in his heart, Akande had come a long way from being an enemy. Hopefully sooner or later his fellow Overwatch agents would begin to feel the same.

Akande frowned. "You don't believe I would hurt you?" Lúcio managed a smirk. "No way! You're one of us. Plus, you seem like a pretty nice guy."

Akande mirrored Lúcio's smirk before grasping the base of his locs, tugging his head to the side and leaning in to whisper. " _Even nice people can hurt you._ " Lúcio could only manage an audible gasp as Akande dragged his tongue up his neck, his water bottle slipping from his hands, toppling to the floor.

Akande's hand moved to squeeze at Lúcio's waist as he kissed across his jaw, he was frozen, yet every nerve in his body was lit all at once.

"N-nossa Senhora." He choked out. That earned an approving laugh from Akande, who was surprisingly familiar with the exclamation. He pulled back, grinning. "Is that what you thought as you touched me earlier, tiny man?"

The rush of endorphins from the past minute had forced the English language right out of Lúcio's brain.

Akande laughed, an evil grin painting his face as he forced Lúcio against the door, turning and lifting the chain from the floor and securing it around the door handles before clicking the padlock in place.

"No one will look inside if they do not know we're here. Now, where did we leave off?" Akande looped his arms under Lúcio's thighs as he lifted him against the wall.

"You are so quiet now. What happened to all that energy you described earlier?"

"Akande no, we can't--" Akande leaned his forehead against his before leaning into a kiss. Lúcio's lips tensed before slowly reciprocating, soft enough to make Akande's chest flutter with glee. Lúcio pulled back, whispering against his lips.

"We can't do this here." "Mmm, you are right." He pressed another kiss to Lúcio's lips leaning his back against the wall setting him down. "Get on your knees."

Lúcio quickly obliged, loosening the drawstring of Akande's sweats before tugging the waistband down his hips. "Commando?" Akande smirked. "Always." Lúcio's chest tightened at hearing that. The reveal was sweet, pulling the sweatpants down his sculpted thighs, his cock rising from the loose fabric to stand stiff in the air. He was veiny, not quite as thick at the tip as he was at the base.

Lúcio's grip was like magic. He closed his fist around Akande's shaft as his other hand stroked over his head a few times. "Can you manage it, tiny man?" He laughed. "Hey, just be glad you're getting your dick sucked, you'd never get service like this over at Talon." He leaned in, trailing his tongue from the base to the tip before taking it into his mouth, his other hand massaging his balls. Akande groaned, what a beautiful sight in front of him.

"For such a modest man, it's obvious you've done this before." Lúcio smiled, pulling his cock from his mouth with a lewd pop before replying. "Never been called that before."

Akande pulled his lip into his teeth before cradling Lúcio's head, holding him in place as he thrust his dick deeper into the Brazilian's mouth. He groaned, the space growing tighter and tighter, so tight, he was surprised that he hadn't heard a cough or a wheeze from the tiny man yet. His lips spread around his cock as he gazed up at the Nigerian, doe eyed and full of lust.

"You want more?" Lúcio's fingers fondled his own erection as he bobbed his head up and down, urging Akande for deeper penetration. Akande groaned, thrusting his hips into Lúcio's mouth, earning strained gulps as his head grazed his uvula. He watched in awe as his cock disappeared farther into Lúcio's mouth. "What a nasty little healer you are." He whispered and Lúcio groaned, slurping as he pulled off his cock. He panted, utterly gasping for breath as saliva fell from his lips, a string catching on his chin. It'd been so long since he'd felt his mouth so full like this, it was intoxicating-- he was in a blurry haze.

Akande was beginning to realize his interest toward this average built, tiny, and seemingly unimpressive healer-- that filthy, unsuspecting innocence.

"I want to cum in your mouth." He slid his cock back in, his one hand stroking his shaft while his head bobbed, taking in as much of his cock as possible and Akande felt the familiar rush of his impending orgasm.

"Swallow it." He tugged hard at Lúcio's hair, voice a stern growl. " _All of it._ " Lúcio groaned something high and breathy and Akande resisted the urge to fucking deep into his throat, squeezing his eyes shut as he met his climax, cum spilling into the tiny Brazilian.

\--Lúcio's voice snapped Akande awake as he opened his eyes to see the smaller man standing in front of him.

"Akande? You good, man?" He glanced down at the water bottle clutched tight in Lúcio's hand and felt his heart rate begin to rest. "Y-yes." "Good. Can't get lost daydreaming! You still gotta do one more thing before we go.”

He rested his hand on Akande's residual limb and the larger man flinched ever so slightly. “Take a deep breath--” Before he could finish, Akande sighed reluctantly, his chest rising and falling as he huffed out. "Okay, now try taking a _deeper_ breath and repeat after me: _I wanna get better._ ” Akande eyed him hesitantly.

_Why does he want me to say that phrase? What would does this have to do with my therapy?_

Lúcio replied with an encouraging nod. “I... want to get better.” Akande said, feeling just a little bit embarrassed. Lúcio smiled brightly and Akande felt goosebumps begin to rise on his skin, hurriedly pulling away before Lúcio could notice.

“Good. Now, one more time, homie.” “I want to get better.” Akande repeated, much more sure of himself this time.

Lúcio hopped up excitedly, raising his arm in preparation of a high five. “That's what I'm talkin' about! Don't you feel better already?”

Akande actually _did_ notice a lapse in his phantom pain, although he wasn't quite sure if that was due to the stretches or the distraction of his explicit daydream.

He nodded, meeting Lúcio's firm high five before making his way out of the gym. "I will see you tomorrow, Lúcio."

As much as Akande wanted to stay and endure Lúcio's high energy, the hard on growing in his sweats required his immediate attention.


End file.
